Constitution
Information ''' This is a message to all. The constitution is currently the only document that is not signed. It is the last to be seen be all the majors. There are a lot of Constitutions that we don't know who's is legal. Below is the current legal one. ''Constitution'' '''The Preamble We the People of the United Orange, in Order to form a more perfect Union, establish Justice, insure domestic Tranquility, provide for the common defence, promote the general Welfare, and secure the Blessings of Liberty to ourselves and our Posterity, do ordain and establish this Constitution for the United States in the Background. The Articles Article I… The Main Idea From this day forth, until the world ends or someone dies, Pantalaimonpan shall be the President of The United Oranges in the Background. Jayfeather271 will be the Congress. Bobfredsteve shall be the Diplomat and Leader of the Armed Forces. The country shall be split into 3 Regions. These regions are Sanford Court, Rhodes Drive and some place in Pennsylvania. No Region should have more Power than the Federal Government. A Representative must be at least Five Years of Age and be am Orange Citizen for at least Ten Weeks. The President must be At least Ten Years of Age and be a Background Citizen for at Least Fifteen Weeks. The Diplomat and Leader of Armed Forces must be at least Eight Years of Age and a United Orange Citizen for at least Twelve Weeks. They will be in the Federal Government for the Rest of Their Lives or until Retirement or impeachment. ---- Article II… Jayfeather271's Jobs *Jayfeather271 is Congress. *Jayfeather271 can promote the Discovery Channel, the Science Channel, Nat Geo, the History Channel, and the Military Channel *Jayfeather271 can borrow money from the Commonwealth of Australia and Germany *Jayfeather271 can declare war against other countries and planets *Jayfeather271 is to greet aliens first Article III… Pantalaimonpan’s Jobs *Pantalaimonpan is President Article IV... Bobfredsteve's Jobs *Bobfredsteve is Diplomat and Leader of the Armed Forces Article V... Judges' Jobs Article VI... The rest You must obey The Laws or you will be arrested and be sent to jail for a Length of Twenty Years. Bail may vary. Done in Convention by the Unanimous Consent of the Regions present the Fifteenth Day of November in the Year of our Lord Two thousand and Nine and of the Independence of the United Oranges in the Background the First. In Witness whereof I have hereunto subscribed my Name. Jayfeather271- Representative and Senator from Valley Stream 'The Amendments' Amendment 1 - Freedom of Religion, Press, Expression Ratified 11/19/2009 Congress shall make no law respecting an establishment of religion, or prohibiting the free exercise thereof; or abridging the freedom of speech, or of the press; or the right of the people peaceably to assemble, and to petition the Government for a redress of grievances. Amendment 2 - Right to Bear Arms Ratified 11/19/2009 A well regulated Militia, being necessary to the security of a Free Region, the right of the people to keep and bear Arms of any kind, such as submachine guns, rail guns, rocket launchers, pistols, rifles, flamethrowers, nuclear weapons, etc. shall not be infringed. Amendment 3 - Quartering of Soldiers Ratified 11/19/2009 No Soldier shall, in time of peace be quartered in any house, without the consent of the Owner, nor in time of war, but in a manner to be prescribed by law. s Amendment 4 - Search and Seizure Ratified 11/19/2009 The right of the people to be secure in their persons, houses, papers, and effects, against unreasonable searches and seizures, shall not be violated, and no Warrants shall issue, but upon probable cause, supported by Oath or affirmation, and particularly describing the place to be searched, and the persons or things to be seized. Amendment 5 - Trial and Punishment, Compensation for Takings Ratified11/19/2009 No person shall be held to answer for a capital, or otherwise infamous crime, unless on a presentment or indictment of a Grand Jury, except in cases arising in the land or naval forces, or in the Militia, when in actual service in time of War or public danger; nor shall any person be subject for the same offense to be twice put in jeopardy of life or limb; nor shall be compelled in any criminal case to be a witness against himself, nor be deprived of life, liberty, or property, without due process of law; nor shall private property be taken for public use, without just compensation. Amendment 6- Right to Speedy Trial, Confrontation of Witnesses Ratified 11/19/2009 In all criminal prosecutions, the accused shall enjoy the right to a speedy and public trial, by an impartial jury of the Region and district wherein the crime shall have been committed, which district shall have been previously ascertained by law, and to be informed of the nature and cause of the accusation; to be confronted with the witnesses against him; to have compulsory process for obtaining witnesses in his favor, and to have the Assistance of Counsel for his defence. Amendment 7 - Trial by Jury in Civil Cases Ratified 11/19/2009 In Suits at common law, where the value in controversy shall exceed twenty dollars, the right of trial by jury shall be preserved, and no fact tried by a jury, shall be otherwise re-examined in any Court of the United Oranges, than according to the rules of the common law. Amendment 8 - Cruel and Unusual Punishment Ratified 11/19/2009 Excessive bail shall be required ($100K min. $500Mil max.), and excessive fines imposed, and cruel and unusual punishments inflicted. Amendment 9 - Construction of Constitution Ratified 11/19/2009 The enumeration in the Constitution, of certain rights, shall not be construed to deny or disparage others retained by the people. Amendment 10 - Powers of the Regions and People. Ratified 11/19/2009 The powers not delegated to the United Oranges by the Constitution, nor prohibited by it to the Regions, are reserved to the Regions respectively, or to the people. Amendment 11- The Right to eat and/or Anything you want Ratified 11/19/09 You are allowed to eat liquid nitrogen marshmallows, candy, bacon, salads, etc. without paying a fine. You can drink juice and others, but liquor is Strictly Prohibited.